Drive unit that can be coupled to a rolling body, and resulting vehicle.
The subject of the present invention is a drive unit capable of being coupled directly, by coupling/uncoupling means, to at least one body provided with rolling gear, known as a "rolling body", to form a vehicle, and to the resulting vehicle.
More specifically, the invention relates to a drive unit which comprises drive means and which is fitted with its own rolling gear, it being understood that in the present description and in the claims, the term "rolling" must not necessarily be taken literally, as will be seen later.